America's Stupidest Home Videos
America's Stupidest Home Videos (abbreviated ASV) was a TV show that was hosted by Bob Saget. Bob showed a bunch of stupid videos sent in by families where they would often get hurt and show cruelty to animals. People eventually learned that all videos had Mario in them, and figured out that it was rigged to advertise Mario games. So the government people came and shut it down. Many think that this was what sent Bob Saget's career downhill. A movie was made. The Clips Here are the clips that Nobody will know. Season 1 Episode 1 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi dances stupidly, not realizing he's being recorded. *Wario shakes his booty (which was strictly illegal back when the show was made). *Waluigi cries after he gets rejected by a girl. *Peach trips and falls. *Bowser Jr. gets attacked by a Micro-Goomba. *Toadsworth is breaking a world record trying to eat Luigi's 687 stinky socks at a time. *Yoshi eats a toxic shroom and chokes and birdo comes out to reveal it is a life shroom and yoshi faints. The clip with Bowser Jr. won the prize for this episode because he was attacked by a Micro-Goomba, which is almost a surefire way to win. Episode 2 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi sneezes while he is drinking water, and it comes out his nose. *Wario tries to win with his clip, so he pays a girl to pretend to fight with him and punch him in the stomach, but it's badly acted. *Waluigi gets crushed by an anvil cartoon style. *Peach starts whining like a baby, so Bowser kills her. *A clip of Baby Mario sitting in his high chair giggling. Normally the clip with Bowser killing Peach would win, but since there was a baby video in this episode, it came in second place. The Baby Mario video won, because babies are so friggin funny, right? Right? *cricket chirp* Episode 3 In keeping with the baby theme from the last episode: *Baby Mario is sitting in his high chair giggling. (This one was suspiciously similar to the last one.) *Baby Luigi is sitting on his potty giggling. *Baby Peach is in her bathtub giggling. *Baby DK is sitting in his banana tree giggling. *Baby George W. Bush is sitting in his White House desk, laughing maniacally as he raises taxes. The clip with Baby Peach won for this episode, because it had a baby giggling in the bathtub. Episode 4 *Toad beats the stuff out of Wario with a floorlamp after Wario tells him a Yo Momma joke. *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi eats a sock. *Yoshi does the same thing Mario did. *Baby Mario falls out of his high chair and hurts his BIG FAT HUGE BUTT!!!!! The operation got shut down in the middle of this episode, and no more clips were shown, BUT WE THINK THAT BABY MARIO WON. Episode 5 *Prof. E Gadd falls down the stairs *Toadette falls out of her bike bleeds her knee and cries *Ash Ketchum touches his Pikachu and gets Thundershocked *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head *Dr. Robotnik shakes his booty *Samus Aran blows up the moon then gets aten by Nim-nom. *Luigi falls down a really tall building and dies The show had more clips and they recreated it. The clip of Ash getting shocked by his Pikachu won this time now. and they repaired the operation. Lost Clip #1 There was a LOST CLIP somewhere that hadn't been shown yet. But, it was lost for eight years. Later, the clip was found, containing Mario falling off a chair on top of the house and killing himself. Episode 6 *Toadsworth tries to assasinate General Guy with a floor lamp. *Tatanga cries after he got arrested by the Bad Guy Prison. *Bowser shouts german swear words at the babies making them cry. *That Spanish Guy invents the Power Shower 3000 *Nermal hugs Toad and Toad gets beaten up by M.O. *Yoshi swallows alcohol and dies. The Toadsworth scene won because it had a floorlamp in it. Episode 7 *Luigi eats a Tactical Nuke and Explodes. *Wall-e gets beaten up by EVE. *Nim-nom eats the Minotaur then blows up a Random Castle Where A Killer Lives............... *Lucas gets scared by the Ultimate Chimera. *Lightning McQueen flies nonstop. *Evil Alvin the chipmunk rules the world with a floorlamp. *Evil Guy beats the high score of his favorite arcade shame Evil Guy vs New Mario. Episode 8 *Nim-nom blows up Cupcake Land. *Fanboy eats a baby. *Jovi has the cold virus. *Mario falls out of his chair and hurts his head. *iCarly blows up and mutates into a scarily familiar floorlamp. *Koopa football players grab Princess Toadstool. The winner was the Koopa football players grabbing the princess. Episode 9 *Mario falls out of his chair and hurts his head TWICE. *Toadsworth tries to rap, but he fell and hurt his head because he's HORRIBLE at rapping. *Bowser farts out the alphabet. *Luigi is seen in a hospital. He's holding a bouquet of roses and is kneeling down next to his dying mother, who is laying on the hospital bed. Luigi has a sad conversation with his mom about what life means. Then Luigi, who is now sobbing uncontrollably, hears his mother's last words- "I love you, son..." The doctors report to Luigi that she is now dead and there is no way to bring her back. Luigi bursts into tears, and lays his head on top of his mother's dead body. Since everyone in the audience (including Bob Saget) was left shocked and crying by Luigi's video, they quickly chose Mario to win to get the show over with. Mario is very happy, and his prize for winning is a machine gun, which he uses to accidentally kill everyone in the audience. Fans regard this episode as the best in the series. Episode 10 *Daisy falls down the stairs and cries. *Bowser drinks koopa beer and gets drunk. *Weegee farts Ode to Joy. *Peach cuts the cheese while Luigi glues a Goomba to the ceiling with a floorlamp. Daisy won. Everybody was revived by Napoleon's reviving machine, including Bob Saget, who was later used as a floorlamp. Season 2 Episode 11 *Waluigi rolls down the hill and hit a huge pothole then he flies into a floorlamp. *Link tries to open the stall door at the boy's bathroom. He failed because Link opened the door and Someone was in there. *Walink tries to go back in time to the time Hitler threw a bomb at him. Failed because he was too dumb. Waluigi won a floorlamp because of his clip. Episode 12 *Yowshee tries to bang cookies, but Bowser already banged them first. *King Pig gets hit by Ash Ketchum's swearing. *Green Bird reads Twilight Eclipse, but gets kidnapped by a freak Yowshee had made it through $10,000. Lost Clip #2 *There was another LOST CLIP somewhere that hadn't been shown yet. But, it was lost for 9 years. Later, the other clip was found, containing Yoshi being clumsy on Christmas Eve. Episode 13 (4th Of July Special!! W00T!!) *Angry German Kid uses one of his fireworks to blow up his school. *Baby Malleo messes around with fireworks, but his head asploded. *Luigi tries to glue a firework to Cheesecake the Pikachu's house with a floorlamp, but Cheesecake hit him with a floorlamp instead. *Thomas the Tank Engine runs over a firework, but he blew up and turned into a floorlamp. *Finn blows up a Pikachu firework and goes to the principal's office. Luigi wins the clip and earned $10,000 and a floorlamp. Episode 14 *Mario ends up in a hospital after falling down a building. *Animatronic Lincoln ended up exploding during Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. *Yoshi choked a square melon and died. *Wario gets beaten up by cops. *Finn used suicide. The real Lincoln was revived before episode 14. After it, Lincoln won a most sophisticated limo. Episode 15 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi drowned in a swimming pool at his home. *Peach catches on fire in middle of her cooking eggs. *Toad does the same thing Toadsworth did in the first episode of season 1. *Shedletsky choked on a brick. All the characters that died are revived Episode 16 (First day of school) *Malleo breaks his leg at college. *Yoshi eats his teacher and dies at middle school. *Yoshi Jr. swallows a toy and chokes at kindergarden. *After college, Evil Guy tries to poop in his bathroom but exploded. *Chuck Norris injured his arm during kung fu school as teacher. Episode 17 (Stupid Regular Show Videos) *Mordecai and Rigby gets killed by Benson. *Muscle Man dumps on Skips. *Pops kills himself. Literally. *Hi Five Ghost ends up in a grave. *Benson gets hit by a train. Episode 18 * * * * * Episode 19 Trivia *Mario fell out of his chair a lot and hurt his head. *There was a clip where Wario shook his booty, but since people got angry about that, they never showed it again but is seen again in the dvd of season 1. *Once, Big Bird appeared on the show, and that was too bad. *Stupid Luigi once made a cameo appearance, disguised to Luigi. Remember that clip where Luigi ate a sock? That was Stupid Luigi. He got arrested for ripping off the clip of Toadsworth eating ALOT of Luigi's dirty socks. *The producers forgot to air Episode Three, so they aired it after Episode Five, which confused many viewers. George W. Bush, who was a fan of the show (he even submitted some clips!) was angry, so he laid off half the production crew, making the show even worse. *Episode 17 marks the first appearance of Regular Show characters. Category: Shows